Fight
by sara2006
Summary: Meine erste FF! Ich hoffe es gefällt euch... Lagebesprechung, aber wo ist Sara? Etwas schlimmes ist passiert! a little bit of GSR!
1. Chapter 1

**Fight**

Chapter 1

Grissom nahm die Unterlagen, stand auf und verließ sein Büro.

„Catherine, Warrick Lagebesprechung, jetzt", das war alles, was er im Vorbeigehen sagte.

Warrick und Cath blickten sich an und folgten ihm dann zum Besprechungsraum.

„Wo ist Sara?" Grissom lugte über den Rand seiner Brille. Er hatte bereits am Kopfende des Tisches platzgenommen.

„Keine Ahnung, ich habe sie heute noch nicht gesehen. Gestern zum Schichtende sagte sie mir etwas mürrisch, das sie noch mal zum Tatort fahren musste." Warrick nahm mit einem Schulterzucken Platz. Catherine tat es ihm gleich.

Grissom blickte an beiden vorbei und ließ das gestrige letzte Gespräch zwischen ihm und Sara Revuepassieren.

_Flashback:_

„_Ich sage dir, wir haben etwas übersehen!" wütend betrachtete Sara die Tatortfotos, die sie vor gut 4 Stunden selbst aufgenommen hatte._

„_Sara, wir haben nichts übersehen. Catherine, Warrick und ich waren auch dort. Wir haben alles, was es zu finden gab auch gefunden. Die Leiche von Deborah Westfield ist in der Gerichtsmedizin und Dr. Robbins hat sich des Falles persönlich angenommen. Lass uns doch erstmal abwarten, was bei der Autopsie heraus kommt, bevor wir die Nerven verlieren." Grissom blickte beschwichtigend zu Sara hinüber. „Ich weiß, der Druck ist groß. Immerhin handelt es sich bei dem Opfer um die Tochter des Bürgermeisters."_

„_Ach, Grissom, als ob ich da Unterschiede machen würde. Opfer ist Opfer. Ich tue immer mein Bestes. Ich habe so ein merkwürdiges Gefühl bei dieser Sache. Schon am Tatort habe ich das gespürt. Außerdem fühlte ich mich beobachtet. Ist es dir nicht auch so gegangen?" fragend blickte sie ihn an._

„_Beobachtet? Nein, nicht anders als sonst. Mmh, es wimmelte von Sanitäter, Polizisten und die Presse war auch nicht weit."_

„_Nein", sie betrachtete wieder die Fotos. „irgendwas anderes war es."_

_Grissom schaute nur verwundert und schüttelte den Kopf._

„_Das macht mich nervös. Ich gehe noch mal hin." Sara legte alles beiseite und wandte sich zur Tür._

„_Nein, das tust du nicht", Grissom ging zu ihr hin. „Es ist dunkel und die Gegend ist nicht gerade der Beste Ort um da alleine rumzuschleichen."_

„_Dann komm doch mit." Sara ging ein paar Schritte in den Flur._

„_Ich kann nicht und das weißt du auch. Dr. Robbins fängt in 5 Minuten mit der Autopsie an. Catherine ist schon nach Hause, wie du weißt, ist Lindsay krank. Warrick ist mit der Untersuchung der Spuren beschäftigt und Greg und Nick sind die ganze Woche auf Lehrgang."_

„_Ich kann ja einen großen, kräftigen Polizisten mitnehmen."_

„_Du weißt, dass das nicht so einfach geht. Es muss schon ein begründeter Verdacht bestehen, warum von uns noch mal einer zum Tatort muss, bevor die bis jetzt gesicherten Spuren ausgewertet sind. Sara… geh nach Hause, schlaf dich aus und morgen gehst du mit frischem Blick an die Sache heran. Außerdem haben wir dann die Ergebnisse vom Doc."_

_Sara blickte Grissom mit leicht offenem Mund an, schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: „Ok, uhm… ich schau noch mal kurz bei Warrick rein, vielleicht hat er ja schon etwas Wichtiges entdeckt. Also, bis morgen…"_

_Damit drehte sie sich um und ging Richtung Labor davon. Grissom schaute ihr noch kopfschüttelnd hinterher und ging dann in Richtung Autopsiesaal._

„Verdammt", Grissom schlug leicht mit der flachen Hand auf die Tischplatte. „Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass sie nicht auf mich hört."

„Was ist los?" Catherine guckte fragend in die kleine Runde.

„Gestern hat…", weiter kam Grissom nicht mit seiner Erklärung.

„Gil", Brass kam zur Tür hereingestürmt. „Diese DVD wurde eben zusammen mit einem Brief am Empfang abgeliefert…"

„Brass, wir haben hier andere Sorgen, als…"

„Lassen sie mich doch erstmal ausreden. Die Sachen lagen einfach auf dem Tresen. Melanie, das ist die Empfangsdame, war nur kurz hinten um sich eine Kaffee holen. Als sie wiederkam, lag dies hier auf dem Tresen." Brass legte eine DVD und einen weißen Umschlag vor Grissom auf den Tisch. „Keine Angst, ich habe die Sachen nur mit einem Tuch berührt."

„Ja, und…!"

„Lesen sie! Es hat etwas mit ihrem Fall zu tun, sie wissen schon, der Deborah Westfield-Fall … uhm … und mit Sara."

„Wieso mit Sara?" Grissom zog sich schnell Handschuhe über und nahm hastig das Schreiben aus dem Umschlag. Warrick und Catherine rückten näher.

_ Legen Sie die DVD ein!_

_ Deborah war schwach. Mal sehen, _

_ wie sich Ihre hübsche Kollegin schlägt._

_ Weiteres auf der DVD._

„Was zum…" Grissom fuhr sich mit der Hand nervös durchs Haar. Fragend blickte er Brass an.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Oh, danke danke für das viele Lob! rot werd

Liz: ich hoffe, du bist jetzt nicht die ganze Zeit im Kreis gelaufen?

CSI Kassel / firegirl18: klar mach ich weiter! aber müsst mich immer nett bitten (und reviewn). zwinker

sunny66sara: hör immer an der spannendsten Stelle auf grins, bin doch ein kleiner Sadist!

Habe das nächste Kapitel ein bisschen aufgeteilt. Ist vielleicht so besser zu lesen...

Viel Spaß (hoff ich doch...)

* * *

Chapter 2

„Ah, mmhh…" Langsam wurde die Welt um Sara wieder etwas klarer. Stöhnend stützte sie sich ab.

„Verdammt, wo bin ich? Was ist…" Dann fiel es ihr wieder ein. Sie war noch mal zum Tatort gefahren. Sie hatte sich umgesehen und plötzlich…

_

* * *

__Flashback:_

„_Warrick, ich fahr noch mal zum Tatort. Ich… ich habe was vergessen. Grissom weiß bescheid." Damit war Sara auch schon um die Ecke verschwunden._

_Warrick öffnete den Mund um etwas zu erwidern, konnte ihr aber nur noch nachschauen, wie sie verschwand. Lächelnd widmete er sich wieder den Beweisstücken auf dem Tisch._

_Sara stellte den Wagen so nah am Tatort ab, wie möglich. Grissom hatte Recht, dies war wirklich kein angenehmer Ort._

_Sie atmete tief durch, nahm ihren Arbeitskoffer, blendete die Taschenlampe auf und sah sich um. Nichts zu sehen. Sie ging schnurstracks zum Fundort der Leiche._

_Hier hatte sie gelegen. Die Kreideumrisse ihres Körpers waren auch im Dunkeln gut zu erkennen. Sara kniete sich nieder, stellte den Koffer ab und berührte mit ihrer linken Hand die Stelle, wo Deborah gelegen hat._

_/Handschuhe anziehen nicht vergessen…/ dachte sie bei sich, holte welche aus dem Koffer und zog sie an._

_Deborah Westfield galt seit einer Woche als vermisst, als der Anruf von Brass kam._

„_Wir haben Deborah´s Leiche gefunden. Bei der alten Eisenfabrik, 3 km westlich der Stadt. Sie sieht… nicht gut aus."_

_Grissom hatte ihr, Catherine und Warrick sofort bescheid gegeben und sie waren losgefahren._

„_Sie sieht aus, als hätte sie jemand als Punching-Ball benutzt", Catherine kniete sich neben die Leiche und betrachtete das Gesicht. „Ihre Augen sind beide zugeschwollen." Sie hob vorsichtig mit der rechten Hand das T-Shirt an. „ Der gesamte Oberkörper ist mit Blutergüssen bedeckt. Hallo David…", sie begrüßte ihren Kollegen von der Gerichtsmedizin mit einem kurzen Lächeln. „Was ist die Todesursache?"_

„ _Tja, sie hat eine ziemlich tiefe Wunde am Hinterkopf. Ich würde sagen, sie ist an einem Schädelhirntrauma gestorben… aber Genaueres wissen wir erst, wenn Dr. Robbins sie sich angesehen hat." David legte den Kopf der Leiche wieder auf den Boden._

_3 Stunden hatte alle gewissenhaft ihre Arbeit erledigt, alle verdächtigen Gegenstände eingesammelt, nach Reifenspuren gesucht und Fotos gemacht._

_Fotos… Sara hatte alles fotografiert. Sie hatte sich des öffteren umgesehen, ihren Blick in die Ferne schweifen lassen. Irgendwie fühlte sie sich beobachtet._

_/Was zum Teufel haben diese Schweinehunde mit dir gemacht/ Sie blickte wütend auf das kaum noch zu erkennende Gesicht von Deborah._

_Und nun war sie wieder hier. Irgendetwas war faul, das spürte sie._

_Sie richtete sich wieder auf und ließ den Lichtkegel ihrer Taschenlampe über den Fundort schweifen. Nichts… Sie erweiterte den Kreis._

_Verdammt, wonach suchte sie überhaupt. Warrick hatte doch alles abgesucht und er arbeitete immer gründlich. Deborah´s Leiche wurde 150 m außerhalb der alten Fabrik, auf einem kleinen Hügel, gefunden. Sie hatten alles in diesem Umkreis abgesucht. Aber vielleicht war etwas in der Fabrik…_

_Sara atmete einmal tief durch, dann schritt sie entschlossen auf das Haupttor zu._

_Das Tor war nicht verriegelt._

_/Ganz schön leichtsinnig. Jungendliche treffen sich gerne an solchen Orten. Da hätte einiges passieren können…/ dachte sie bei sich und schüttelte den Kopf._

_Mit einem Quietschen öffnete Sara das Tor um ca. 50 cm. Der Strahl ihrer Taschenlampe durchschnitt die herrschende Dunkelheit._

_Sara schätze dem Raum auf ca. 80 qm. Sie ging hinein. Immer nahe an der Wand entlang umrundete sie den Raum. Nichts, außer ein paar gammeligen Kisten aus Holz und hier und da Eisenstangen und andere, undefinierbare Gegenstände aus Metall._

_Sie ging zu der Tür, die sich hinten rechts des Raumes befand._

_Auch diese war nicht verschlossen. Vorsichtig leuchtete sie in den Raum hinein. Ein Flur… An der linken Wand waren ca. alle 5 m Türen, alle waren geschlossen._

_Sie ging zur ersten, abgeschlossen. Die zweite und dritte ebenso. Aber die letzte, am Ende des Flures, war offen. Langsam öffnete sie die Tür. Der Raum war auf den ersten Blick leer. Nur lauter alte Teppiche lagen auf dem Boden. Merkwürdig…_

_Ein leises, schabendes Geräusch drang plötzlich in Saras Ohr. Erschrocken riss sie die Taschenlampe herum und leuchtete den Flur hinunter. Sie hielt den Atem an. Nichts zu sehen. Nichts zu hören. Sie zählte bis 30, atmete erleichtert aus und wandte sich wieder den Raum mit den Teppichen zu._

_/Wahrscheinlich nur eine Ratte oder Vogel…/ dachte Sara bei sich und ging in den Raum hinein._

_Sie ging bis zum Ende und kniete sich hin, um die Teppiche genauer zu untersuchen. Einen nach dem anderen hob sie hoch, nichts Außergewöhnliches._

_Plötzlich hatte sie das Gefühl nicht mehr alleine zu sein! Sie schluckte, ihr Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. Sie schluckte, schloss kurz die Augen, ihre Hand glitt langsam in Richtung Waffe. Dann packte sie sie entschlossen und drehte sich rückartig um..._

* * *

Sara rieb sich mit ihrer Hand die rechte Stirnseite. Verdammt, eine Beule. Ihr Kopf hämmerte. 

Irgendjemand hatte sich in der Fabrik an sie herangeschlichen und dann, als sie sich umdrehte, niedergeschlagen. Die hatte nur noch einen schwarzen Schatten wahrgenommen. Und jetzt war sie hier.

Sie blickte sich um. Ein Raum ohne Fenster, nicht mehr als 8 qm. Eine einzelne, nackte Glühbirne baumelte von der Decke und erhellte den Raum, mehr schlecht als recht. Kein Lichtschalter war zu sehen.

Sara lag auf einer alten Armeepritsche in einer Ecke des Raumes. Sie setzte sich auf. Ein heftiges Schwindelgefühl überkam sie. Sie stöhnte und hielt sich den Kopf. Nach ein paar Minuten wurde es besser.

Sie blickte auf. Ihr direkt gegenüber waren ein Waschbecken und darüber ein Spiegel. Sie stand auf ging hin.

/Schöne Beule…/ dachte sie, als sie sich im Spiegel anschaute. Sie drehte den Wasserhahn auf. Ein Glück, es kam Wasser. Sie wusch sich das Gesicht und trank ein paar Schlucke.

Seufzend drehte sie sich um und nahm den Raum etwas genauer in Augenschein. Nein, kein Fenster, nur eine Tür. Sie rüttelte an der Klinke.

/Verschlossen… Verdammt…/ Sara presste sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür.

Da! In der einen Ecke an der Decke war eine Kamera!

„Was zum…", Sara ging näher heran. Ja, eine Kamera und sie war an! Das rote Lämpchen leuchtete.

/Was ist hier los/ Sara ging nervös im Zimmer umher.

Ihre Waffe! Sie könnte… Sie blickte an sich herunter, nichts. Keine Waffe, keine Dienstmarke. Natürlich hatten diese Schweine ihr ihre Waffe abgenommen.

„Verdammt, sogar meine Uhr haben sie!" Sara fluchte. Wie lange hatte sie ohnmächtig hier gelegen?

Ein plötzliches Geräusch hinter der Tür ließ sie herumfahren. Jemand schloss die Tür auf! Sara ging in Deckung. Schweiß trat ihr auf die Stirn.

Da, die Türklinke bewegte sich, die Tür ging auf…

To be continued…

* * *

So, das wars wieder... Schön viele Reviews bitte... Sonst mach ich nicht weiter! teuflisches grinsen 


	3. Chapter 3

fredchester: STORY ALERT!At first,thank you for your nice words! Andhere is the third Chapter... (by the way, I´m an idiot too! I can read but not write ENGLISH, just a little bit)

Liz1988 / Firegirl18: Ich genieße es euch zu quälen! Aber ganz gemein bin ich nicht. Hier gehts weiter...

Enjoy it (don´t you?)!

* * *

Chapter 3

„Catherine, hol bitte Ecklie." Grissom starrte auf den Brief und drehte die DVD in seinen Händen.

„Natürlich…" Sie ging aus dem Zimmer.

Brass setzte sich mit an den Tisch.

Drei Minuten später kam Catherine mit Ecklie im Schlepptau wieder.

„Was ist hier los?" Ecklie schaute erst Brass, dann Grissom an.

„Setzen sie sich, Conrad." Grissom übergab ihm ein paar Handschuhe und als dieser sie mit einem Stirnrunzeln angezogen hatte, übergab er ihm den Brief.

Ecklie las ihn, dann blickte er in die Runde. „Nun legen sie die DVD schon ein", sagte er an Grissom gewandt.

* * *

Es war ein Raum zu sehen, fast eine Halle. Der Raum war wiederum mit Wänden aus Spiegeln umgeben. In seiner Mitte stand ein Boxring. Vier schwarz gekleidete Männer standen, mit Skimasken maskiert, an jeweils einer Ecke des Ringes. 

Zwei Frauen standen im Ring. Die Rechte war maskiert.

„Die linke Frau ist Deborah." Warrick beugte sich ein Stück nach vorne.

„Herzlich willkommen!" Eine verzerrte, dennoch männliche Stimmte dröhnte von der DVD. „Ich hoffe Sie werden den heutigen Abend so schnell nicht vergessen! Eine Woche haben wir unserer kleinen Deborah versucht das Kämpfen ein bisschen näher zu bringen… Leider hat sie sich nicht als besonders talentiert erwiesen. Trotzdem geben wir ihr hier und heute noch eine Chance… Sehen sie also in der linken Ecke: Deborah! Bis heute immer nur Daddys-Little-Girl. Ein echtes Party-Häschen! Wollen wir doch mal sehen, ob sie auch für sich selber _kämpfen_ kann…

Und in der rechten Ecke unsere: Crazy Elly! Und ich kann für alle, die heute neu hier sind, nur soviel sagen: sie ist wirklich so durchgeknallt, wie der Name vermuten lässt! Allerdings ist sie jünger und trainiert…

Zu guter letzt noch mal die Regeln: Sollte das Deborah-Mäuschen gewinnen, kann sie sich auf den nächste Kampf freuen. Der Verlierer… nun, wird nicht länger gebraucht."

Ein hinterhältiges Lachen war zu hören.

„Und wenn sie jetzt denken: wie unfair gegenüber der kleinen Deborah! Keine Angst, Elly ist keine Profiboxerin oder Ähnliches… Aber sie ist gut, und es macht ihr Spaß! Und uns macht es hoffentlich auch Spaß heute Abend! Lasst uns beginnen!"

Die Glocke schrillte und Crazy Elly setzte sich in Bewegung.

Deborah konnte man die Panik vom Gesicht ablesen. Hilfesuchend blickte sie sich um. Sie versuchte aus dem Ring zu klettern. Einer der maskierten Kerle zog etwas rechteckiges, schwarzes aus der Jackentasche. Er packte sie und hielt ihr den Gegenstand an den Oberarm. Ein Blitz war zu sehen. Deborah schrie und taumelte zurück.

„Elektroschocker", war alles, was Catherine sagte. Sie schluckte schwer.

Der Kampf begann. Ein ziemlich unfairer Kampf. Deborah lief heulend und schreiend im Ring umher, Elly verfolgte sie mit unheimlicher Ruhe.

Dann packte sie Deborah und versetzte ihr einen direkten Faustschlag ins Gesicht. Diese ging zu Boden. Sie spuckte Blut.

Knapp eine Viertel Stunde dauerte der Kampf.

Deborah hatte keine Chance. Ein paar Mal versuchte sie sich zu wehren, zwecklos. Elly schlug sie wörtlich _zur Brei_.

Deborah zog sich an einem Eckpfosten hoch und drehte sich um. Crazy Elly nahm ihren Kopf in beide Hände und schlug ihn auf den Pfosten. Deborah sackte zusammen und blieb liegen. Eine Blutlache breitete sich unter ihrem Kopf aus.

Alle schauten sprachlos auf den Bildschirm.

„Aus und vorbei…" Die verzerrte Stimme von der DVD flüsterte fast.

Plötzlich änderte sich das Bild. Ein Mann mit Skimaste war zu sehen. Es war ein anderes Zimmer. Kahle Wände konnte man im Hintergrund sehen.

„Nun", der Mann auf dem Bild sprach, aber unverzerrt. „Es ist zwar ganz amüsant zu sehen, wie hilflos diese kleinen verwöhnten Gören sich in so einer Situation verhalten, aber… ein bisschen mehr _Aktion_ wäre auch nicht verkehrt… Da habe ich mir gedacht, ich leih mir mal eine Polizistin oder eine kleine Kriminologin aus…"

Grissom´s Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, seine Knöchel traten weiß hervor, als der Typ zur Seite griff und Sara, gefesselt und geknebelt, in den Bildbereich zerrte.

„Mein Gott…", war alles, was er hervor brachte.

To be continued…

* * *

GRINS... Ich weiss, ich weiss, wieder eine besch... Stelle, um aufzuhören, ne? 

Wollte Crazy Elly erst Crazy LIZZY nennen, aber habe dann doch auf dich (liz1988) Rücksicht genommen...

Also, soll ich weiter machen? REVIEWS bitte!


	4. Chapter 4

Meine Güte! Habt ihr denn gar keine Geduld?

Liz: Gladiator? Fürchterlicher Film! Einmal gesehen, hat gereicht... Kickboxen, soso... Hauptsache eins auf die 12!

Firegirl18: Boahh, brutal! Feuerameisenbad! Fies!

Jetzt gehts weiter...

* * *

Chapter 4

Sara hielt den Atem an. Die Tür öffnete sich immer weiter. Doch niemand trat ins Zimmer.

„Ich weiß, du steckst hinter der Tür!" Eine Männerstimme lachte hämisch. „Komm´ besser freiwillig raus, sonst…"

/Verdammt… Was mach ich bloß…/ Die Gedanken rasten nur so durch Sara´s Kopf.

Sie hatte noch keine Entscheidung gefällt, da flog die Tür mit einem Mal auf und zwei riesige, maskierte Kerle stürmten auf sie zu.

„Lasst mich los!" Sara brüllte und schlug um sich, doch sie hatte keine Chance.

Die Beiden drückten sie gegen die Wand. Ein dritter, maskierter Mann trat langsam ins Zimmer und auf sie zu.

„Na na, haben wir hier also eine kleine Kratzbürste, was?" Er tätschelte ihr mit seiner rechten Hand die Wange. Sara drehte den Kopf angeekelt zur Seite. Der Typ lachte leise.

„Dreht sie um", die Beiden rissen Sara herum und drehten ihre Arme nach hinten. „Und nun schön stillhalten, Mäuschen!"

Sara stöhnte auf. Der verdammte Kerl fesselte sie! Sie wehrte sich, natürlich ohne Erfolg. Dann drehten sie sie wieder um.

„Und jetzt mach brav den Mund auf. Ahhh…" Der Kerl war einfach widerlich. Er stopfte Sara ein Tuch in den Mund und band es hinter ihrem Kopf zusammen. „So, braves Mädchen. Und jetzt gehen wir. Wir wollen noch einen netten Gruß für deine Freunde beim CSI vorbereiten und abschicken."

* * *

Grob wurde Sara von den Beiden Muskelpaketen aus dem Zimmer bugsiert. Der Dritte ging vorne weg.

Sie betraten einen kahlen Raum, nur ein Camcorder stand auf einem Stativ im Zimmer. Der Typ betätigte den Aufnahmeknopf und begann zu sprechen. Sara wurde von den beiden Gorillas im Hintergrund festgehalten.

„Nun, es ist zwar amüsant zu sehen, wie hilflos diese kleinen verwöhnten Gören sich in so einer Situation verhalten, aber… ein bisschen mehr _Aktion_ wäre auch nicht verkehrt… Da habe ich mir gedacht, ich leih mir mal eine Polizistin oder eine kleine Kriminologin aus…", er zerrte Sara ins Bild, „nett, nicht wahr…"

Sara versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien. Da packte er sie bei den Haaren. „Eine kleine Kratzbürste scheint sie zu sein. Ist bestimmt lustig mit ihr zu arbeiten… Also, da ich mal davon ausgehen kann, das sie als Polizistin, oder besser als Kriminologin, eine gewisse Ausbildung, was die Selbstverteidigung angeht, haben dürfte, gebe ich ihr einen Tag zur Vorbereitung." Er schubste Sara wieder aus dem Bild. Die Beiden Gorillas packten sie sofort und hielten sie fest.

„Mittwoch", sagte der Typ direkt in die Camera, „ genau um 8 Uhr Abends erwarte ich sie im _Rempart_, Zimmer 321. Dann wird die Show beginnen." Er wandte sich schon zum gehen, drehte sich aber noch einmal um.

„Und ich rate ihnen nicht vorher da aufzukreuzen, sonst geht es unserm kleinen Labormäuschen schlecht." Damit verschwand er aus dem Bild und schaltete die Camera aus.

„Und du Mäuschen", er fasste Sara am Kinn und schaute ihr direkt in die Augen, „du kommst mit in die Trainingshalle. Wir wollen ja schließlich, das du uns etwas bieten kannst."

Sie verließen das Zimmer.

/Wo bin ich hier nur hineingeraten…/ Sara verfluchte sich selber. /Warum hab ich bloß nicht auf Grissom gehört…/

* * *

Sie betraten den Trainingsraum. Niemand sonst war da. Kein Fenster, nur eine Tür. Nichts, was ihr Aufschluss darüber geben könnte, in welchem Gebäude sie sich befanden.

/Ein Keller…/ schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. /Deshalb keine Fenster./

Die Gorillas banden sie los und postierten sich links und rechts neben der Tür. Sara nahm sich selbst den Knebel aus dem Mund. Sie sah den Kerl böse an.

„Komm´ bloß nicht auf dumme Gedanken. Meine Beiden Freunde brechen dir sonst das Genick." Der Typ ging zu einem Sandsack, der mitten im Raum hing. „Das wäre doch schade, oder?"

„Was…", Sara räusperte sich, „was wollen sie von mir? Wer sind sie?"

„Nenn´ mich Bruce", er lachte, „und ich möchte einfach nur von dir unterhalten werden." Er bedeutete ihr näher zu kommen. „Lass mal sehen, wie du boxen kannst."

Sara blickte ihn ungläubig an. Zögerlich tat sie ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu.

„Ich verstehe nicht…"

„Oh, du wirst." Wieder lachte Bruce. „Es ist ganz einfach. Morgen Abend wirst du kämpfen. In einem Ring. Gegen eine andere Frau, und die versteht was vom Kämpfen. Und ich werde zusehen… wie bei Deborah."

Ein satanisches Grinsen breitete sich in seinem Gesicht aus, jedenfalls soweit es Sara durch die Maske erkennen konnte.

„Sie mieser Schweinehund…!" Sara stürzte auf ihn zu. Sie vielen beide zu Boden. Sara wollte diesem Arschloch gerade eins verpassen, da wurde sie von den beiden Aufpassern nach hinten weggerissen.

Bruce rappelte sich auf. „Na gut, ich hoffe für dich, das du noch etwas von deiner Wut für morgen aufsparen kannst. Bringt sie zurück in ihre Zelle." Damit verschwand er aus dem Zimmer.

* * *

Sara kämpfte den ganzen Weg gegen ihre Peiniger, zwecklos. Sie schmissen sie in die Zelle und knallten die Tür zu.

Sara rappelte sich auf, setzte sich auf die Pritsche und zog die Beine an.

„Verdammt, ich will hier raus…" Sie schlug die Hände vor das Gesicht und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf.

To be continued…

* * *

So, das wars wieder für diesmal! Reviews bidde! 


	5. Chapter 5

Aller Guten Dinge sind... 5

* * *

Chapter 5

/Das kann doch alles nicht war sein/ schoss es Grissom durch den Kopf.

Die DVD war zu Ende. Kurze Zeit herrschte Schweigen. Alle konnten es nicht fassen, was sie da eben gesehen hatten.

„Grissom, tun sie alles was nötig ist." Ecklie stand auf. „Sie haben freie Hand. Ich kümmere mich um die Presse und den Bürgermeister." Damit war er aus dem Zimmer verschwunden.

„Catherine, ruf Nick und Greg an. Sie sollen so schnell wie möglich hier sein. Ich brauche das gesamte Team. Danach kümmerst du dich um die Beweise, auch um diesen Brief und die DVD. Ich will wissen, wo der herkommt. Vielleicht kann man auf der DVD noch einen Hinweis auf den Drehort finden." Damit überreichte Grissom Catherine die Sachen. Mit einem Nicken verschwand sie auch gleich.

„Brass, Warrick, wir fahren zum Tatort. Sara hatte wohl Recht. Wir müssen etwas übersehen haben." Damit packte er alle Unterlagen zusammen und stand auf. Brass und Warrick folgten ihm.

* * *

„Ihr müsst kommen, sofort! Es ist etwas passiert… Sara wurde entführt. Wir brauchen euch." Catherine musste schlucken.

„Mein Gott! Wir kommen, wir fliegen…" Nick hatte kaum aufgelegt, da packte er Greg und stürmte los. Unterwegs berichtete er Greg alles.

Sie gaben an der Rezeption nur schnell die Adresse des CSI in Las Vegas an, damit sie ihre Koffer nachschicken bekamen, und waren auch schon in Richtung Tiefgarage unterwegs.

Die ganze Fahrt über sprachen sie kaum ein Wort.

Beide grübelten. Wieso Sara? Was wird noch passieren? Wird sie das heil überstehen?

* * *

Nachdem Catherine aufgelegt hatte ging sie sofort ins Labor, um den Briefumschlag zu untersuchen. Sie besorgte sich die Fingerabdrücke von Melanie, der Empfangsdame, es war sehr wahrscheinlich, dass sie die Sachen angefasste hatte.

Sie versuchte ruhig zu arbeiten. Doch sie musste immer wieder an Sara denken. Diese verfluchten Kerle hatten Deborah getötet, oder besser töten lassen, und jetzt war Sara in ihrer Gewalt.

Alle Fingerabdrücke stammten von Melanie, verdammt. Catherine fluchte leise.

Also, jetzt den Film untersuchen. Sie betete etwas zu finden.

* * *

Brass fuhr mit Grissom und Warrick zum Tatort. Auch sie waren die ganze Fahrt über still.

„Da! Sara´s Wagen." Warrick deutete mit dem Finger nach vorne.

„Parken sie genau hinter ihrem Wagen, Brass." Grissom versuchte sich zusammen-zureißen.

Sie parkten und stiegen aus.

„Stehen bleiben. Warrick, fotografiere alle Fußabdrücke von Sara. Wir wollen uns langsam vorarbeiten. Den Weg gehen, den sie genommen hat." Grissom überreichte Warrick die Camera.

Langsam verfolgten sie jeden einzelnen Schritt, den Sara gemacht hatte.

„Sie ist in die Fabrik gegangen." Warrick ging vor und fotografierte jeden Abdruck.

Alle zogen Handschuhe an bevor sie hineingingen.

„Lasst uns erstmal ihren Weg verfolgen. Später nehmen wir dann Fingerabdrücke." Grissom ging vor.

Sie hatten in der Eingangshalle nichts weiter gefunden, also gingen sie in den Flur. Keiner sprach ein Wort.

Sie gelangten zur letzten Tür. Grissom betätigte vorsichtig die Klinke. Unverschlossen. Leise gingen sie hinein.

Der Raum war ausgelegt mit verschiedenen Teppichen. In der Mitte waren einige Teppiche zur Seite geschoben.

War das eine Falltür darunter? Sie gingen näher heran. Brass fasste Grissom plötzlich am Jackenärmel. Er deutete auf den Boden direkt neben der Falltür.

Sara´s Dienstmarke!

Sie hörten schabende Geräusche unter ihnen. Alle zogen ihre Waffen. Grissom und Warrick stellten sich links und rechts neben die Tür im Boden. Brass ging langsam in die Knie und öffnete mit einem Schwung die Falltür. Alle drei richteten ihre Waffen auf das Loch im Boden.

„Keine Bewegung! Las Vegas Police!" Brass leuchtete in das Gesicht von einem ca. 30 Jahre alten Mann.

Verdutzt stand dieser da und blickte nach oben. Er ließ einen Gegenstand fallen, den er gerade in den Händen gehalten hatte und hob diese in die Höhe.

„Kommen sie da raus! Wer sind sie?" Brass und Warrick packten den Mann an der Jacke und zogen hin heraus.

„Halten sie ihn mal kurz, Warrick." Brass stieg vorsichtig die Stufen hinunter. „Sonst keiner da. Sieht aus wie ein Trainingsraum."

Brass kam wieder nach oben und übernahm den Kerl von Warrick.

Grissom und Warrick stiegen hinab. Sie sahen sich genau um. Alles was sie fanden, tüteten sie ein und nahmen es mit. Sie sicherten alle Fingerabdrücke in dem Kellerraum, ebenso wie in dem Teppich-Raum, dem Flur und der Eingangshalle.

Nach eineinhalb Stunden waren sie fertig.

„Lassen sie uns zurückfahren und sehen, was uns dieser Kerl schönes zu erzählen hat." Grissom ging voran.

To be continued…

* * *

So... das war der 5te Streich, aber der 6te folg sogleich... naja, jedenfalls bald... 


	6. Chapter 6

sunny: dir ist verziehen! aber fleissig weiter reviewn!

An alle anderen: Geduld! Wir nähern uns dem Höhepunkt!

* * *

Chapter 6

Drei Stunden später saßen Greg, Nick, Catherine, Warrick, Brass und Grissom im Konferenzraum und hatten ihre Unterlagen auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet.

„Nick, Greg, danke, dass ihr gleich gekommen seid und euch auch gleich auf die Untersuchungen der Beweise gestürzt habt." Grissom blickte die beiden dankend an.

„Hey Griss, kein Problem. Das ist eine schlimme Situation. Vor allem für Sara…" Nick blickte in die Runde.

„Diese verdammten Arschlöcher!" Greg schmiss wütend seinen Kugelschreiber weg.

„Ja…" Grissom räusperte sich. „Also, Cath, fangen wir bei dir an. Was hat die Analyse des Briefes, des Umschlages und der DVD ergeben?"

„Nicht viel…" Cath seufzte. „Auf dem Brief waren keine Fingerabdrücke zu finden. Das Papier weißt keinerlei Eigenarten auf, die uns irgendwie helfen könnten. Die Sätze wurden mit einem ganz normalen Laserdrucker ausgedruckt. Unmöglich die Suche einzugrenzen. Ich habe auch keine sonstigen Rückstände auf dem Briefbogen gefunden… Auf dem Umschlag waren nur die Fingerabdrücke von Melanie, der Empfangsdame. Er war nicht zugeklebt. Also, kein Speichel, keine DNS. Ich habe außen Spuren von Eisenspäne und Wüstensand gefunden. Das deutet auf die Fabrik, wo wir die Leiche von Deborah gefunden haben und wo Sara entführt worden ist…" Sie atmete kurz durch. „Ich habe mir die DVD mindestens 100mal von vorne bis hinten angesehen. Optisch war kein Hinweis zu finden, wo es aufgenommen wurde… Akustisch allerdings habe ich im letzten Abschnitt ein leises Rauschen wahrgenommen. Ich habe es herausgefiltert und verstärkt. Autos… Ich schätze, irgendwo in unmittelbarer Nähe führt eine Strasse vorbei. Das Rauschen war ziemlich oft zu hören. Es muss eine Hauptstrasse sein oder eine Autobahn…"

„Ok…" Grissom nahm seine Brille ab. „Dann müssen wir uns jetzt auf unseren Verdächtigen konzentrieren, den Brass, Warrick und ich in der Fabrik überrascht haben. Brass, wollen wir…?"

„Jap… Er hat sich auch schon einen Anwalt besorgt." Brass stand auf.

„Ihr anderen nehmt euch noch mal alles vor… Tauscht mal die Aufgaben, vielleicht entdeckt der eine, was der andere übersehen hat…" Grissom blickte noch einmal in die Runde und dann machten er und Brass sich auf dem Weg zum Verhörzimmer.

* * *

„Also, auf geht's." Nick packte seine Unterlagen zusammen und überreichte sie Warrick. „Du kannst meine Sachen noch mal durchsehen. Ich nehme dann deine." 

„Gut… Greg, dann tauschen wir." Catherine lächelte ihren jungen Kollegen an. „Wir finden sie… unversehrt und wohlauf!" Sie legte ihre Hand auf Gregs Schulter, als sie seinen traurigen und besorgen Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Ja… Wir schaffen das schon. Und Sara wird nicht aufgeben. Sie ist eine Kämpferin…" Greg erwiderte ein bisschen gequält Cath´s Lächeln.

Alle gingen wieder an die Arbeit.

* * *

„Also, Henry Thomas… 23 Jahre…" Brass schaute noch mal auf seinen Notizblock. „Was haben sie in der Fabrik gemacht?" 

Henry lümmelte auf dem Stuhl herum. Er seufzte genervt. „Hey man, geben sie mir ein paar Arbeitsstunden für _Hausfriedensbruch_… Ich hab mich da einfach mal umgesehen."

Grissom atmete kurz durch um ruhig zu bleiben. „Mr. Thomas, wir haben sie in einem versteckten Kellerraum gefunden. In dem Raum waren Hanteln u.ä. Trainingsgeräte gelagert. Wir haben einen Plastiksack mit ihren, und nur ihren, Fingerabdrücken gefunden. Sie hatten bereits einige Utensilien eingepackt. Man sollte meinen, sie sollte dort aufräumen und Spuren beseitigen…"

„Quatsch… Ich hatte so bei mir gedacht, ich versuch´s mal in dem alten Schuppen. Hab mir also nen Sack gekauft und bin hingefahren. Ich hoffe, sie haben mein Motorrad nicht im Dreck hinter dem einen Hügel liegen lassen. Das war teuer… Bin da nur so hin, hab gedacht, ich find noch ein paar Werkzeuge oder so… Könnte man ja verscherbeln… Hab mich also umgesehen und da hab ich den Keller entdeckt." Henry grinste schief.

„Soso…" Brass stand auf und ging um den Tisch herum. „In diesem Raum, oder in der Nähe wurde wahrscheinlich eine junge Frau gefangen gehalten und getötet. Deborah Westfield… schon mal gehört?"

„Nein… Doch klar, das ist doch die Tochter vom Bürgermeister, ne? Hab ich in den Nachrichten gesehen. Hab ich nichts mit zu tun…"

„Dürfte ich sie dennoch um eine DNS-Probe bitten?" Grissom holte ein Stäbchen aus seinem Koffer. „Bevor ihr Anwalt mir jetzt einen Vortrag halten will… Hier ist der Beschluss…" Damit übergab er dem Anwalt das Schreiben.

Der Anwalt zuckte die Schultern und nickte Henry zu.

„Vielen Dank." Grissom tütete den Abstrich ein und stand auf. „Wollen sie mich dann entschuldigen. Ich werde das gleich zur Untersuchung bringen." Damit verließ er den Verhörraum.

„So, dann machen wir drei Hübschen alleine weiter…" Brass grinste und lehnte sich zurück. „Woher haben sie das Geld für ihr Motorrad? Sie sind arbeitslos, ihre Eltern sind froh, wenn ihr altes Auto auch fährt… Also, woher?"

„Ich hatte Glück beim spielen…" Henry wirkte leicht nervös.

„So, na dann kann ich ja gratulieren." Brass stand auf. „Wann, wie viel und in welchem Casino war denn das?"

Nervös blickte Henry von Brass zu seinem Anwalt.

* * *

„Hodges, das hier hat Priorität!" Grissom überreichte dem Laboranten die Speichelprobe. „Vergleichen sie es mit allen Spuren, die wir im Fall Deborah und… und im Fall Sara gesammelt haben. Sobald sie etwas, piepen sie mich an." Und damit war er auch schon wieder zur Tür raus. 

/Verdammt. Wir kommen einfach nicht schnell genug voran/ Grissom ließ sich auf den Stuhl hinter seinem Schreibtisch fallen.

Er schaute auf seine Armbanduhr. Noch 10 Stunden…

Sie brauchten alle eine Pause und etwas Schlaf. Grissom beschloss, alle mittags nach Hause zu schicken. Es sei denn, sie erzielten doch noch einen Durchbruch.

Er saß da mit hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Armen, hatte die Augen geschlossen und hoffte auf eine Gute Nachricht…

To be continued…

* * *

Reviews, aber sofort "befehlston"! Naja, ist ja nicht wirklich viel passiert, aber bald... "grins" 


	7. Chapter 7

CSI Kassel: Äh, zu Befehl! Hier das neue Chappi...

Sunny: immer schön weiter betteln "gins"... ich hoffe du hast Bio und Erdkunde gut überstanden...

firegirl18: Jaaaaaa, mehr Lob, schön...

* * *

Chapter 7

Sie musste eingeschlafen sein. Plötzlich würde Sara durch ein lautes Klopfen geweckt.

Erschrocken fuhr sie hoch. Die Tür ging auf. Die zwei Gorillas betraten, gefolgt von Bruce, den kleinen Raum. Alle Drei waren, was auch sonst, wieder maskiert.

„So, Zeit für eine kleine Toilettenpause…" Bruce klatschte in die Hände. „Schließlich haben wir alle mal ein menschliches Bedürfnis, nicht wahr? Deshalb werden wir jetzt in den Waschraum gehen. Dort bist du ungestört. Ja… wirklich. Keine Kameras, keine Aufpasser. Nur du, die Toiletten und die Duschen." Er grinste blöd. „Komm, wir wollen doch, dass du frisch zu deinem Kampf erscheinst."

* * *

Sie gingen einen langen Flur entlang, biegten einmal nach rechts und dann nach links ab.

„So, da wären wir." Sie bleiben vor einer eisernen Tür stehen. Bruce kramte in seiner Jackentasche herum. „Na, wo hab ich´s denn…"

Sara spannte jeden Muskel an. Sie rechnete damit, dass Bruce ihr irgendetwas antun wollte.

„Kein Sorge, mein Schatz. Alles ganz harmlos. Ah, da ist es ja…" Mit diesen Worten nahm er eine kleine Tube aus der Tasche. „Duschgel… Mmhh, Himbeeraroma. Na, das wird dir gefallen, Süße." Damit reichte er Sara die Tube.

Zögernd nahm sie sie.

„Und jetzt mach dich fein. Du hast eine Stunde. Na, sag, bin ich nicht nett? Ich weiß doch, Frauen brauchen immer länger im Badezimmer." Lachend entfernte er sich, weiter den Flur hinunter.

Die beiden Gorillas schoben Sara in den Toiletten-/Duschraum. Mit einem lauten Krachen schlossen sie die Tür.

* * *

Sara sah sich um. Zwei Toilettenkabinen, zwei Waschbecken und hinten eine offene Duschkabine. Über dem einen Waschbecken hing ein trockenes Handtuch, ein schwarzes Tank-Top, eine schwarze Trainingshose und sogar frische Unterwäsche.

Plötzlich stutze sie.

Ein Fenster! In diesem Raum war tatsächlich ein Fenster!

Sara blickte sich genauer um. Nein, sie konnte keine Kameras entdecken, auch keine Gucklöcher in den Wänden oder der Tür.

Rasch ging sie zum Fenster.

/Verdammt, es lässt sich nur kippen…/ Sara fluchte leise. Aber wenigstens war es nicht vergittert.

Es war Tag, das konnte sie erkennen. Der Himmel sah düster aus, als ob ein Sturm aufziehen würde. Sonst konnte sie weder irgendwelche Gebäude oder Personen sehen, nur Sand und ein paar Sträucher.

/Wir sind irgendwo außerhalb von Las Vegas! Wahrscheinlich in einer verlassenen Fabrik oder Lagerhalle, so wie die, in derich entführt wurde./ Sara rüttelte vorsichtig am Fenster.

Nein, es war nicht loszukriegen. Verzweifelt sah sie sich um.

Ein Mülleimer. Damit könnte man die Tür blockieren. Und dann? Nein, sie müsste irgendwie dieses Fenster öffnen.

Sara beschloss erstmal zu duschen. Hoffentlich hielt dieser blöde Kerl sein Wort und sie hatte wirklich eine Stunde zeit.

* * *

Zehn Minuten später war Sara frisch geduscht und hatte die neuen Klamotten angezogen. Sie passten tatsächlich.

Und jetzt?

/Vielleicht kann man mit einer Stange aus dem Spülkasten die Scheibe einschlagen…/ Dachte sie bei sich. /Hab ich überhaupt eine Chance, am helllichten Tage zu fliehen… Ich sollte es versuchen und…/

Weiter kam sie mit ihren Gedanken nicht. Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Bruce kam herein.

„Ich habe es mir anders überlegt. 20 Minuten reichen völlig hin. Schließlich gehst du heute Abend nicht auf einen Ball, sondern du kämpfst um dein Leben!" Hämisch grinste er. „Bringt sie zurück in ihre Zelle…" Bruce machte auf dem Absatz kehrt.

Die beiden Typen packten Sara links und rechts an den Armen und zerrten sie mit sich. Unsanft schubsten sie sie in die Zelle und schlossen die Tür.

Sara setzte sich auf die Pritsche und ließ den Kopf hängen.

/…ich kämpfe nachher um mein Leben…/ schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

War das gleiche mit Deborah geschehen? Musste sie auch um ihr Leben kämpfen? War ihre Leiche das Resultat, das sie verloren hatte? Oder hatte sie gar gewonnen, war aber untragbar oder uninteressant geworden?

Sara stand auf und ging zum Spiegel.

Nachdenklich betrachtete sie ihr Spiegelbild.

Konnte sie überhaupt gewinnen?

Wer weiß, gegen wen sie überhaupt antreten sollte oder wie die Regeln waren, falls es überhaupt welche gab.

Vor ein paar Jahren, hatten sie, Warrick und Grissom an einem Fall von Mord in einem Boxring gearbeitet. Der Mörder hatte sich seinen Handschuh mit Quecksilber verstärkt und den Gegner damit zu Tode geschlagen.

Sara war eigentlich nicht gut auf solche Sportarten zu sprechen, war aber trotzdem an den Hintergründen und Regeln des Boxsportes interessiert.

Warrick hatte früher selber mal geboxt und sie hatte sich von ihm einiges erklären lassen und sogar ein paar Trainingsstunden mit ihm absolviert.

Sollte ihr das jetzt helfen können?

Ihre Gedanken schweiften zu ihren Kollegen.

Wie es ihnen wohl im Moment ging. Wahrscheinlich arbeiteten sie alle fieberhaft daran, sie zu finden. Und Grissom…

Sie konnte sich nicht darauf verlassen, dass sie sie rechtzeitig finden würden. Sie musste kämpfen…

To be continued…

* * *

So... Ätsch... Wieder aufgehört... Aber das nächste Chappi kommt bestimmt... 


	8. Chapter 8

CSI Kassel: hier kommt mehr...

Sunny: Doch immer erwähnen, ob´s gefallen hat! ...wie der Typ heisst, kommt noch...

fredchester: Thank you!

firegirl18: Grissom gehts nicht gut, nein... Ob das alles gut ausgeht? Abwarten...

* * *

Chapter 8

„Er redet nicht…" Brass stand im Türrahmen zu Grissom´s Büro.

Erschrocken fuhr dieser von seinem Stuhl hoch. War er etwa eingenickt? Wie spät war es überhaupt?

Er blickte kurz auf seine Uhr. Eine Stunde hatte er im Stuhl gesessen!

„Was?" Fragend schaute er Brass an.

„Er redet nicht. Aber wir haben sein Bankunterlagen angefordert. Irgendetwas ist faul an seinem Motorrad. Er behauptet das Geld gewonnen zu haben, kann uns aber weder den Namen des Casinos noch das Datum und die Summe sagen… Ich wette mit ihnen, Gil, das er mit dem Bike für irgendetwas bezahlt wurde." Brass hatte sich inzwischen auf den Besucherstuhl gesetzt.

„Wo sind die anderen?" Grissom setzte die Brille ab und rieb sich über die Augen. „Ich werde sie für ein paar Stunden nach Hause schicken, sie brauchen auch mal ruhe. Wir… wir können im Moment nichts weiter tun." Damit stand er auf und ging die anderen suchen.

Brass erhob sich ebenfalls und nahm den Hörer von Grissom´s Telefon ab. Er wollte mal nachfragen, ob die Bankunterlagen von Henry Thomas schon eingetroffen waren.

* * *

Sie waren alle im Pausenraum versammelt. Keiner sprach ein Wort, sie stierten nur vor sich hin.

Als Grissom den Raum betrat, blickten ihn alle müde und niedergeschlagen an. Nichts, sie hatten nichts gefunden, was sie weiter brächte.

Grissom atmete hörbar aus, „Ich möchte das ihr nach Hause geht." Er hob beide Hände, um jeglichen Widerspruch zu unterbinden. „Keine Widerrede. Wir brauchen alle etwas Ruhe und Schlaf. Sobald sich etwas tut, bekommt ihr Bescheid."

Catherine erhob sich langsam, „Ok. Ich werde sowieso keine Ruhe finden, aber…" Damit ging sie an Grissom vorbei in Richtung Umkleidekabinen.

„Seid bitte um sechs Uhr Abends wieder hier." Er lächelte gequält, als auch die Anderen an ihm vorbeigingen.

Greg blieb neben Grissom stehen und sah ihn an. „Wenn diese Kerle Sara irgendetwas antun, dann werde ich…" Greg schluckte schwer und blickte zu Boden.

„Greg, ich… Wir finden sie. Wohlauf! Das verspreche ich…" Grissom klopfte dem jungen Mann auf die Schulter.

Grissom ging in den Konferenzraum. Vorher hatte er sich die DVD aus dem Karton mit den Beweismitteln geholt.

Er schaltete sie ein, spulte bis zu der Stelle vor, bis dieser miese Drecksack Sara ins Bild zerrte.

Wieder und wieder schaute er sich die wenigen Minuten an. Nichts…

Catherine hatte Recht, nichts außer den Motorengeräuschen.

„Sara schafft das schon…" Brass war unbemerkt hinzugekommen. „Sie ist zäh."

Grissom versuchte zu lächeln. Es wollte ihm nicht gelingen.

Schweigend saßen die beiden Männer da und sahen sich noch mal die Szenen an.

* * *

„Captain Brass!" Ein junger Polizeibeamter kam herein und legte eine Akte auf den Tisch. „Die Unterlagen von dem Verdächtigen." Damit nickte er kurz und ging.

„Gil, kommen sie. Vielleicht bringt uns das einen Schritt weiter." Brass breitete die Kontoauszüge von Henry Thomas vor ihnen Beiden aus.

Drei Stunden hatten sie alle Auszüge des letzten halben Jahres gründlich untersucht und nichts Auffälliges gefunden.

„Hier… Jim, sehen sie sich das an." Grissom überreichte dem Polizeicaptain einen Auszug von diesem Monat. „Drei Einzahlungen von je $ 9.999,-… Die erste vor zweieinhalb Wochen! Kurze Zeit später ist Deborah verschwunden."

„Überweisung von Metall Maniac… Was soll das sein?" Fragend blickte Brass auf.

„Kommen Sie, Jim. Ich habe da so eine Ahnung…"

Die beiden verließen hastig den Raum und gingen in Grissom´s Büro. Dieser setzte sich an seinen Computer und hämmerte eifrig auf den Tasten herum.

„Wollen sie mir nicht sagen, was…" Brass ging um den Schreibtisch herum und schaute auf den Bildschirm.

„Es gibt einige hohe Tiere in dieser Stadt, die überall im Umland alte Fabriken, Lagerhallen und ähnliches, unter einem Pseudonym gekauft haben. Sie spekulieren darauf, das das irgendwann zu Bauland wird und können dann einen hohen Gewinn erzielen." Grissom klickte sich weiter durch das Wirrwarr vom Grundstücksamt.

„Da, das ist die Fabrik, bei der Deborah´s Leiche gefunden wurde!" Brass deutete mit dem Finger in eine Zeile. „Eigentümer: Metall Maniac! Ich glaube es nicht… Aber wer steckt dahinter?"

„Das kann leider eine Weile dauern…" Unruhig blickte Grissom auf seine Armbanduhr. Nur noch vier Stunden bis Sara kämpfen sollte…

„Es gibt weitere 12 Einträge dieser Art für Metall Maniac… Verdammt," auch Brass blickte nervös auf seine Uhr. „Wir haben nicht die Leute und vor allem nicht die Zeit, alle gründlich unter die Lupe zu nehmen."

„Jim, trommeln sie schon mal ein Spezialkommando und die technische Truppe zusammen. Wir müssen heute Abend schnell reagieren können. Ich gehe mal davon aus, das in dem Zimmer im Rempart ein Bildschirm steht, an den der Kampf live übertragen wird. Wir müssen das Signal zurückverfolgen und die Spezialtruppe schnell losschicken können! Ich kümmere mich um den Hintermann von Metall Maniac. Nehmen sie sich noch mal den Verdächtigen vor. Vielleicht redet er ja doch, wenn sie ihn mit den Zahlungen konfrontieren." Grissom blickte Brass an, dieser nickte zustimmend und machte sich sogleich auf den Weg.

To be continued…

* * *

So, das war´s wieder... 


	9. Chapter 9

Sunny/firegirl18: da ihr mich so nett bittet... hier ein kleiner Sonntagsgruss...

CSI Kassel: du sollst dich hier doch nicht selbst verstümmeln...

* * *

Chapter 9

„Showtime!" Bruce stand grinsend in der Tür. „Zieh die Schuhe aus, Schätzchen."

„Was!" Sara blickte ihn nervös an.

„Ah ah, keine Widerrede… Sonst müssen wir nachhelfen."

Was blieb ihr anderes übrig. Sie zog ihre Schuhe aus.

„Die Socken bitte auch, sonst sieht das ein bisschen komisch aus."

Nachdem Sara sich auch der Socken entledigt hatte, packten sie die Beiden Finsterlinge, die bisher still neben der Tür gestanden hatten.

/Oh Gott… Es ist soweit… Was passiert jetzt…/ Sara wurde flau im Magen.

* * *

Sechs Uhr 30 abends! Das konnte doch einfach nicht sein!

Vor zwei Stunden waren alle wieder im Hauptquartier erschienen. Keiner von ihnen konnte auch nur ein Auge zumachen, geschweige denn, nicht an Sara zu denken.

Alle saßen zusammen im Konferenzraum.

„Dieser gottverdammte Schweinehund macht einfach das Maul nicht auf…" Brass schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch.

„Brass, beruhigen sie sich. Sie haben alles getan, was in ihrer Macht stand." Catherine legte beschwichtigend ihre Hand auf seinen Arm.

„Wir könnten ihm mit Folter drohen…" Greg blickte kurz auf. „Oder ihm gleich die Finger brechen…"

„Greg, bleib ruhig." Nick blickte besorgt zu seinem Kollegen.

„Was können wir tun?" Warrick räusperte sich.

„Nichts…" Grissom schien mit seinen Gedanken weit weg zu sein.

* * *

Sara kam sich vor wie auf dem Weg zu ihrer Hinrichtung.

Bruce ging vor, Sara in der Mitte und die beiden Aufpassen blieben dicht hinter ihr.

Sie gingen schweigend die Flure entlang. Dann kamen sie zu einer Treppe. Sie stiegen sie hinauf.

15 Stufen zählte Sara.

Sie bogen rechts ab. Wieder ein langer Flur.

Sie waren vielleicht 50 m gegangen, da blieb Bruce vor einer Tür auf der linken Seite stehen.

„So, da wären wir…" Er ließ wieder ein fieses Grinsen sehen. „Bevor wir hier loslegen, will ich dir noch einige Sachen erklären." Er legte Sara beide Hände auf die Schultern.

Sie schüttelte sie angewidert ab.

Bruce grinste nur noch breiter. „Wir wollen einen guten Kampf sehen. Ob der allerdings immer fair sein wird, wage ich zu bezweifeln… Ihr werdet mit bloßen Händen in einem Boxring kämpfen. Alles ist erlaubt… Verloren hat diejenige, die aus dem Ring fliegt oder… Ja, oder nicht mehr am Leben ist."

Sara musste schwer schlucken.

„Gibt dir Mühe! Deine Kollegen werden per Videoübertragung zugucken."

„Was?" Sara konnte es kaum glauben. „Das können sie doch nicht…"

Bruce lachte laut los.

„Sie mieser Dreckskerl…" Mit einem Satz war Sara zu Bruce gesprungen und packte ihn an der Kehle.

* * *

„Fahren wir… Es wird Zeit… Wer nicht mit möchte…" Grissom stand auf und blickte in die Runde.

Alle standen auf und waren bereit mitzugehen.

Er nickte kurz und ging voran.

Sie fuhren mit zwei Wagen Richtung Rempart. Nick, Warrick und Greg in dem einem, Grissom mit Brass und Catherine in dem anderen.

Brass´ Handy klingelte. „Brass." Er nickte kurz und legte wieder auf. „Das Spezialkommando ist in Stellung."

Grissom hatte in der kurzen Zeit keinen Namen herausfinden können, wer hinter Metall Maniac steckt. Aber die Spezialabteilung blieb am Ball.

Er hatte sich also die einzelnen Grundstücke angesehen, und alle weggelassen, die nicht in der Nähe einer häufig befahrenen Straße lagen. Es blieben vier Objekte übrig. Ein Glück lagen alle in westlicher Richtung außerhalb von Las Vegas. Also konnte sich das Spezialkommando am dortigen Rand der Stadt positionieren.

* * *

„Arrrg… Wirst du wohl…" Bruce versuchte sich aus Sara´s Griff zu befreien.

Dann kamen ihm die beiden Gorillas zur Hilfe und zogen Sara weg von ihm.

Bruce schnappte nach Luft und zeigte mit dem Finger auf sie. „Heb´ dir das für den Kampf auf…"

Sara spuckte ihm ins Gesicht.

Er blickte sie böse an, dann drehte er sich mit einem Knurren in Richtung Tür und öffnete sie.

„Dann komm mal herein. Darf ich dir unseren Kameramann vorstellen…" Er deutete auf einen Mann, ebenfalls maskiert, der eine Handkamera über der rechten Schulter trug. „ Also immer hübsch lächeln… Du willst doch bestimmt einen guten Eindruck bei deinem Boss hinterlassen…"

Sie führten Sara zum Ring.

To be continued…

* * *

So, das nächste Chappi ist das grosse Finale (oder nicht?)... 


	10. Chapter 10

Kathi23: Ich bin ein kleiner Sadist! Deswegen immer an der schönsten Stelle aufhören!

CSI Kassel / firegirl18: Genau das will ich von Euch! Ihr sollt nervös die Fingernägel kauen, vor lauter Spannung nicht schlafen können! Hahaaaa

Sunny: Ich hab den Schrei bis hier gehört! Nicht umbringen, nein! Sowas macht man nicht...

So Leute, dieses Chappi wird BRUTAL (naja, bin noch human geblieben)...

* * *

Chapter 10

07:55 pm…

Die CSIs und Brass waren ohne Probleme in das Zimmer 321 gekommen.

Vorsichtig blickten sie sich um. Brass hatte zwei Cops vor der Eingangstür postiert.

Mitten im Raum stand ein kleiner Tisch. Darauf ein Monitor. Daneben lag ein Zettel.

_Willkommen!_

_Sie brauchen den Monitor nur einzuschalten._

_Showtime…_

Grissom nahm genau gegenüber auf einem Sessel platz. Catherine, Warrick und Nick auf dem Bett, links daneben. Greg zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich rechts von Grissom hin. Brass blieb stehen, nickte den 3 Männern vom Technik-Team zu und drückte den Einschaltknopf.

* * *

Sara schaute sich nervös im Raum um.

Nur die eine Tür, durch die sie gekommen waren. Keine Fenster, natürlich nicht.

Auf der anderen Seite, schon im Ring, stand eine Frau.

Sie hatte etwa Sara´s Größe, war aber ungefähr 15 kg schwerer. Sie war maskiert.

Plötzlich ertönte ein Gong!

Erschrocken für Sara herum. Bruce stand neben einer Glocke und hatte einen Klöppel in der Hand.

„08:00 pm…! Und wir begrüßen, live per Videoübertragung zu uns geschaltet, das CSI-Team!" Damit machte er eine ausholende Geste in Richtung Kameramann.

„Ab in den Ring, Schätzchen… Oder müssen wir nachhelfen?"

Sara blickte kurz in die Kamera.

/Grissom… Leute, es tut mir leid, das ich euch solche Sorgen mache…/ Damit drehte sie sich um und stieg in den Ring.

* * *

Erst war der Bildschirm schwarz, dann flimmerte er kurz und es erschien ein Bild.

Sara! Sie schaute kurz in die Kamera dann drehte sie sich um und stieg in den Ring.

Alle zogen hörbar die Luft ein. Grissom´s Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten.

„Wo kommt das Signal her?" Brass blickte die Techniker nervös an.

„Captain Brass, das geht leider nicht so schnell… Mindestens 15 Minuten… Wenn noch irgendwelche Fallen eingebaut sind, dann noch länger…" Der Techniker hämmerte wild auf der Tastatur seines Laptops herum. Auch die anderen Beiden starrten auf den Schirm von ihren Computern.

„15 Minuten… Herrgott…" Nick rutschte nervös auf seinem Platz hin und her.

* * *

Sara stieg durch die Seile des Ringes und ließ dabei ihre Gegnerin nicht aus den Augen.

Gong!

„Showtime!" Bruce klatsche aufgeregt in die Hände.

Crazy Elly setzte sich sofort in Bewegung. Sara ging in Abwehrstellung, genauso, wie Warrick es ihr gezeigt hatte.

* * *

„Gut, Sara… Immer die Deckung halten…" Warrick lehnte sich nach vorne.

„Was?" Catherine schaute ihn von der Seite an.

„Vor einiger Zeit hatten wir doch diesen Fall mit dem Boxer und dem Quecksilber in seinem Handschuh… Sara wollte von mir eine kleine Einweisung in den Boxsport. Ich habe ein paar Stunden mit ihr trainiert und ihr die grundlegenden Sachen erklärt. Allerdings ist das hier völlig anders… Sie tragen ja noch nicht mal Handschuhe! Außerdem bezweifele ich, das irgendwelche Regeln aus dem Sport hier gelten." Er rieb sich mit der Hand das Kinn und starrte gebannt auf den Bildschirm… und auf Sara.

* * *

/Mein Gott… Die schlägt mich tot…/ Sara schwirrte der Kopf.

Bäng! Elly hatte sie an der rechten Schläfe erwischt. Nicht voll, Sara konnte noch ein Stück ausweichen. Aber es tat verdammt weh!

Sie wich zurück. Elly setzte sofort nach. Sie wollte Sara in eine Ecke drängen!

/Nein! Nicht mit mir/ Mit einem Mal ging Sara nach vorne und attackierte ihre Gegnerin mit ihrer rechten Faust.

Überrascht taumelte Crazy Elly. /Dieses Miststück gibt nicht gleich auf, wie dieses dumme Gör vom letzten Mal…/

Wütend konterte Elly sofort. Sie stürmte wie eine Furie auf Sara zu. Ihre Fäuste waren überall!

Sara konnte erst nur versuchen ihren Kopf zu gut wie möglich zu schützen.

Links, rechts… Elly hörte einfach nicht mehr auf!

Sara taumelte. Sie bekam Schläge an den Kopf, in den Magen, in die Nieren.

Sie bekam einen direkten Schlag auf ihr Kinn und ging in die Knie.

Sie spukte einen Schwall Blut auf die Matte.

Crazy Elly gab ihr einen Tritt in die Seite.

Stöhnend lag Sara am Boden.

„Ich mach dich fertig, du Miststück!" Elly lachte laut auf. Sie ging ein paar Schritte zurück um Anlauf für ihre nächste Attacke zu nehmen.

/Nein… Ich gebe nicht auf…/ Sara blickte böse zur Seite, stemmte sich hoch und stürzte auf dieses verdammte Weib zu.

„Uuuaahh…" Sara warf sich mit aller Macht gegen ihre Gegnerin, krallte sich in dessen T-Shirt.

Damit hatte Elly nicht gerechnet! Sie war zu überrascht, um irgendetwas zu unternehmen. Sie fielen beide zu Boden.

Sara war über ihrer Gegnerin und diesmal war sie es, die einen Schlag nach dem anderen austeilte.

Dann konterte Elly. Erst wehrte sie nur die Schläge von Sara ab, dann gelang es ihr irgendwie Sara zurückzustoßen und nach hinter zurückzuweichen.

Beide saßen nun ungefähr zwei Meter weit auseinander. Beide atmeten schwer und stierten sich an.

Sara´s Nase blutete, ihre Unterlippe war leicht eingerissen und ihr linkes Auge war auch reichlich mitgenommen.

Crazy Elly sah allerdings auch nicht besser aus. Auch ihre Nase blutete und ihr rechtes Auge schwoll langsam zu.

„Das wirst du mir büßen…" Zischte Elly und stand langsam auf.

Auch Sara erhob sich.

Sie stöhnte, ihr Bauch und ihre Rippen fühlten sich an, als wäre ein Lastwagen darüber gefahren.

„Komm doch… Oder kannst du nur gegen jemanden kämpfen, der sich nicht wehrt…" Sara wischte sich das Blut aus ihrem Gesicht.

Sie ballte die Fäuste und nahm wieder ihre Abwehrstellung ein.

Mit einem lauten Schrei stürmte Elly auf Sara zu.

* * *

„Verdammt noch mal!" Greg sprang auf. „Wieso zum Teufel dauert das so lange?" Er lief aufgeregt ein paar Schritte herum. „Habt ihr eurer Können im Preisausschreiben gewonnen!" Er zeigte wütend mit dem Finger auf die Techniker.

Catherine, Nick und Warrick sahen ihn mitfühlend an.

„Greg… Ich kann ihnen versichern, das die Techniker alles tun, was sie können…" Brass versuchte den jungen Mann zu beruhigen.

„Ich kann das nicht mehr sehen!" Greg fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar.

„Greg, setzen sie sich wieder hin." Grissom hatte ganz ruhig gesprochen, blickte dabei aber weiter auf den Bildschirm.

„Ich soll mich hinsetzen?" Greg stellte sich direkt neben Grissom. „Na klar… Möchte vielleicht noch jemand Popcorn!" Er schaute in die Runde.

„Das bringt doch nichts…" Catherine blickte ihn mitfühlend an.

„Schicken sie doch die Spezialeinheit los!" Greg schaute Grissom direkt an. „Sollen die einen Schuppen nach dem anderen auseinander nehmen… Ich verstehe nicht, wie sie hier so ruhig sitzen können! Sonst haben sie sich doch auch für sie eingesetzt… Und jetzt sitzen sie hier und gucken zu wie sie vielleicht…" Er schluckte. „Verdammt, sie kämpft gerade um ihr Leben…"

„Das weiß ich!" Diesmal hatte Grissom fast geschrieen. Er blickte Greg in die Augen und fuhr mit unterdrückter, aber dennoch wahrnehmbarer, Wut und Verzweiflung fort. „Ich kann nichts tun… Ich kann nur hier sitzen und warten, bis wir den genauen Ort kennen. Und dann, das schwöre ich bei Gott, werden wir Sara da rausholen und diese Schweine für den Rest ihres dreckigen Lebens in ein dunkles Loch sperren!" Damit wandte er sich wieder dem Bildschirm zu.

„Ich… Entschuldigen sie…" Greg setzte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl.

Alle starrtenGrissom an.

„Ähh, Captain Brass?" Einer der Techniker berührte Brass am Arm.

„Was?"

„Wir haben sie… Hier…" Damit drehte er den Bildschirm um, sodass der Polizeicaptain es sehen konnte.

Auf dem Schirm blickte ein rotes Licht.

„Los geht's…"

To be continued…

* * *

Ja, ich weiss! Ich bin ja so gemein! Wieder einfach aufgehört! Hahahahohohoheheheheeeeeee 


	11. Chapter 11

CSI Kassel: Mensch, lass doch das Nägelkauen! Wie sieht das denn aus! ... Hier, nimm doch nen Keks (aber nur, wenn ich ein Review von dir bekomme)...

Liz: FF Overload? Wie kommts? Um dich ein bisschen zu besänftigen, hier kommt das nächste Chappi...

Kathi23: Lob hör ich immer gerne. Also, HER DAMIT!

firegirl18: ich verrate nichts...

* * *

Chapter 11

„Phantastisch!" Bruce hüpfte aufgeregt um den Boxring herum.

Sara nahm da gar nicht mehr wahr. Es gab nur sie und des verdammte Weibstück.

Elly war schreiend auf sie zugestürmt, aber sie konnte ihm letzten Moment noch ausweichen. Crazy Elly knallte gegen den Eckpfosten.

/Ich muss sie aus dem Ring schmeißen/ Schoss es Sara durch den Kopf. /Dann hätte ich gewonnen/

Sie stürzte sich sogleich auf ihre Gegnerin und versuchte sie durch die Seile zu schmeißen.

Diese ahnte das und hielt sich krampfhaft fest. Sie rammte Sara ruckartig ihren Ellbogen in den Unterleib.

Sara stöhnte und ging ein paar Schritte zurück.

Das nutzte Elly sofort aus, packte Sara und versuchte nun ihrerseits sie aus dem Ring zu werfen. Sie schubste Sara hart gegen den Pfosten.

Stöhnend taumelte Sara und ging zu Boden. Ihr drohte schwarz vor Augen zu werden.

Nein, das durfte nicht passieren! Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und blickte schnell hoch. Sie erwartete, dass ihre Gegnerin sich auf sie stürzen würde.

Doch diese stapfte nur siegessicher im Ring umher und schrie zu Bruce hinüber. „Ich mach sie fertig! Das habe ich dir doch gesagt." Damit drehte sie um und lief auf Sara zu.

Sara hatte sich inzwischen aufgerichtet. Sie packte Elly, als diese bei ihr angekommen war, nutzte den Schwung und schleuderte sie in Richtung Seile.

Mit einem Schrei stürzte Crazy Elly aus dem Ring hinaus auf den harten Betonboden und blieb benommen liegen.

/Ich habe gewonnen…/ Sara konnte es kaum glauben!

Erleichtert und erschöpft viel sie auf die Knie.

Alles war still um sie herum.

Bruce trat zu Elly, die immer noch verstört am Boden lag. „So wie es aussieht, habe ich einen neuen Champion…" Er winkte den einen Gorilla zu sich heran und kniete sich neben ihr nieder. Er packte sie bei den Haaren und sah ihr ins Gesicht. „Verlierer kann ich nicht gebrauchen…" Damit ließ er sie wieder los und stand auf.

Entsetzten breitete sich in Elly´s Gesicht aus. „Nein… Bitte… Ich kann…"

Peng…!

Der Schuss hallte zwischen den Wänden hin und her. Blut spritzte und Elly´s Körper sackte in sich zusammen. Der Gorilla hatte sie erschossen!

„Neeeiiinnn…" Sara streckte die Hand aus, Tränen traten ihr in die Augen.

Langsam ließ sie ihre Hand sinken. „Mein Gott…" Sie kroch an den Rand des Boxringes und blickte hinab in die starren Augen ihrer Gegnerin.

Die rechte Seite ihres Kopfes wies eine klaffende Wunde auf. Eine langsam immer größer werdende Blutlache breitete sich unter ihr aus.

Sara blickte zur Seite und musste ein Würgen unterdrücken.

„Nimm dir das nicht so zu Herzen, meine Süße. Schließlich kannst du froh sein, das du dort nicht liegst…" Bruce war zu Sara herangetreten.

Sie blickte ihn verständnislos und verachtend an. Blut lief ihr im Gesicht und am Hals hinunter. Ihre rechte Schläfe war aufgeplatzt.

Bruce lächelte kurz, dann wandte er sich an die beiden Aufpasser. „Bringt die Leiche fort. Und dann macht diese Schweinerei hier sauber…" Er drehte sich wieder zu Sara um. „Und du, mein Schatz, kommst mit mir mit."

Er packte sie am Arm und zog sie aus dem Ring heraus. Sara wehrte sich nicht. Taumelt ließ sie sich von ihm an der Leiche vorbeiziehen zur Tür hin.

„Ich bringe dich in den Waschraum. Dort kannst du dich waschen." Er blickte Sara fast liebevoll an. Mit der linken Hand strich er ihr sanft über die Wange, aber der harte Griff von seiner rechten an ihrem Oberarm, lockerte sich zu keinem Zeitpunkt.

Benommen folgte sie ihm hinaus auf den Flur. Ihr Kopf schmerzte und Bilder von den zurückliegenden Strapazen schossen durch ihre Gedanken.

„Du kannst dich ein paar Tage ausruhen. Aber dann…" Ein finsteres Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Ich habe mir bereits eine neue Gegnerin für dich ausgesucht…"

Sara hob den Kopf. Hatte sie richtig gehört? Wieder kämpfen? Was hatte sie erwartet, das Bruce sie jetzt einfach gehen lassen würde? Was ihre Freunde jetzt wohl machten. Vielleicht waren sie schon auf dem Weg hierher! In seiner Überheblichkeit hatte Bruce nicht daran gedacht, dass die Technik schon so weit entwickelt war, dass man ein Videosignal innerhalb von 15 Minuten zurückverfolgen konnte.

„Du bist wunderschön!" Sanft strich Bruce mit der Hand ihren Hals entlang. „Ich glaube, ich werde dir bei waschen helfen, mmhh…"

/Oh Gott…/ Schoss es Sara durch den Kopf. Verzweifelt schweiften ihre Augen umher.

Da! Am Ende des Flures war tatsächlich eine Tür über der ein Schild mit der Aufschrift EXIT stand!

Sara sendete ein Stoßgebet Richtung Himmel, das die Tür offen sein mag und haute mit voller Wucht ihre Handkante auf Bruce seine Nase.

„Aahh…" Er ließ sie los und fasste sich mit beiden Händen ins Gesicht.

Sara griff blitzschnell nach einem Stück Holz, das sie am Boden erspäht hatte und schlug es ihm gegen den Kopf. Er ging zu Boden.

Sara sprintete los!

Die Tür war offen! Ein Glück… Dahinter lag ein weiterer Flur, der nach ein paar Metern eine scharfe Biegung nach rechts machte. Am Ende angekommen befand sich wieder eine Tür. Eine Fabrikhalle öffnete sich vor ihr. Sie hielt kurz inne. Verschlungene Gänge, links und rechts lauter Rohre, fast drei Meter hoch. Verdammt!

„Wo bist du? Wenn ich dich erwische, du Miststück!" Bruce Stimme hallte durch die Gänge. Er kam näher.

Sara rannte los!

To be continued…

* * *

Ha haaaaaaaaa, ich liebe es Euch zu quälen, indem ich jetzt einfach aufhöre... 

Aber ihr schreibt doch trotzdem Reviews, ja? Bidde bidde...


	12. Chapter 12

Liz: Jawohl Ma´am! Jetzt gehts weiter...

CSI Kassel: Sie sind so kurz, weil ich es genieße Euch zu quälen! Aber so schlimm ist es doch nicht. Schließlich stelle ich jeden Tag ein neues Chappi rein! Und besser kurz und gut (inständig hoff), als lang und langweilig. Aber das Gemecker sei Dir verziehen, wenn Du fleissig weiter reviewst!

firegirl18: Es geht ja schon weiter... Das Team kommt! Finden sie Sara? Tja, musste lesen...

* * *

Chapter 12

Brass stürmte voran aus dem Zimmer Richtung Fahrstuhl. Unterwegs rief er über Handy das Spezialkommando an und gab die Adresse der Fabrik durch. „Oberste Priorität ist, dass wir unsere Kollegin Sara Sidle heil daraus holen! Sie sind unterwegs… In maximal Fünfzehn Minuten sind sie da…" Er drehte sich zu Grissom, Nick und Warrick um. Zusammen stiegen sie in den Fahrstuhl.

* * *

Catherine und Greg waren zurückgeblieben. Sie hatten sich bereit erklärt, Greg mit etwas Widerstand, das weitere Geschehen zu verfolgen und die Anderen über Handy zu informieren.

„Es ist besser so, Greg." Cath legte behutsam ihre Hand auf seinen Arm.

„Ja… Ich wäre bestimmt keine große Hilfe…"

Verzweifelt und angsterfüllt schauten sie weiter gebannt auf den Bildschirm.

* * *

Fünf Minuten waren sie schon unterwegs. Es kam ihnen vor, wie eine Ewigkeit.

„Drücken sie doch mal ein bisschen auf die Tube!" Nick saß mit Warrick hinter im Wagen und fummelte nervös an seiner Jacke herum.

Normalerweise hätte Brass etwas erwähnt wie: „Noch schneller und wir sind auf dem halben Weg zum Mond!" oder „Als nächsten Dienstwagen werde ich einen Ferrari ordern!", aber jetzt blieb er stumm und trat das Gaspedal durch.

Grissom blickte auf seine Uhr. In Zehn Minuten müsste das Spezialkommando ankommen. „Jim… Wie lange brauchen wir?"

„Fünfzehn…"

Ring!

Warrick hätte fast aufgeschrieen. Sein Handy klingelte. Catherine…

„Brown!"

„Sara hat gewonnen! Sie hat tatsächlich gewonnen!" Catherine´s Stimme überschlug sich fast.

„Was? Gott sei Dank!" Warrick schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen, dann öffnete er sie wieder. Nick und Grissom starrten ihn fragend an.

„Sara… Sie hat gewonnen!"

„Ein Glück…" Nick schlug sich mit der Hand auf den Oberschenkel.

Grissom schloss kurz die Augen, dann wandte er sich wieder nach vorne und starrte auf die Strasse.

„Was passiert jetzt?" Warrick´s Stimme konnte man die Erleichterung anhören.

„Nichts, sie… Oh mein Gott!" Cath sog scharf die Luft ein.

„Diese Dreckschweine!" Greg war im Hintergrund zu hören.

„Was… Was ist los? Catherine!" Warrick blickte besorgt zu Nick hinüber.

„Sie… Sie haben Sara´s Gegnerin erschossen!"

„Was ist mit Sara?" Grissom hatte sich wieder umgedreht. Angst war in seinem Gesicht zu lesen. Angst um Sara…

„Catherine, was ist mit Sara?" Warrick wechselte das Handy von der rechtenauf die linke Seite.

„Sie haben ihrer Gegnerin in den Kopf geschossen! Sie ist tot… Der eine Typ führt Sara aus dem Raum… Weg… Die Verbindung wurde unterbrochen… Bitte beeilt euch!" Catherine´s Stimme war am zittern.

„Die Spezialeinheit müsste jeden Augenblick eintreffen… Wir sind auch bald da… Wir melden uns, wenn es was Neues gibt…" Warrick legte auf und berichtete den Anderen was vorgefallen war.

* * *

Zwölf Minuten später bogen sie in die Zufahrt ein. Das Spezialkommando war schon drin!

Sie stiegen aus. Brass, Warrick und Nick zogen ihre Waffen und alle liefen zum Eingang.

„Wo?" Brass fragte den Wachposten der Spezialtruppe, der am Eingang postiert worden war.

Er deutete rechts den Gang hinunter. „ Zweite Tür links."

Sie hechteten den Gang entlang. Als sie durch die Tür gingen, fanden sie sich in dem Raum mit dem Boxring wieder.

Die übrigen Mitglieder der Spezialeinheit hatten alle Hände voll zu tun den Kameramann und die beiden Gorillas in Schach zu halten.

„Wo ist Miss Sidle?" Brass trat zu dem Befehlshaber der Truppe.

„Wir sind auch erst eingetroffen. Haben diese Kerle überwältigt. Bis jetzt keine Spur von der Geisel." Der Kommandant blickte entschuldigend zu den CSIs hinüber.

Grissom ging schnurstracks zu dem einen der beiden Gorillas. Dieser wurde von zwei Mitgliedern des Trupps gehalten, während ein Dritter ihm die Hände fesselte.

Er packte in am Kragen und schüttelte ihn. „Wo ist sie? Wo ist Sara?" Böse funkelte er den Typen an.

„Sie… Bruce ist mit ihr den Gang weiter runter gegangen…"

Grissom ließ ihn los und rannte wieder zurück auf den Flur.

„Grissom…" Warrick und Nick stürmten mit gezückten Waffen hinterher.

Sie liefen den Flur runter, bis zur Tür.

„Warte…" Nick hielt Grissom am Ärmel. „Lass mich vorgehen…"

Sie gingen vorsichtig durch die Tür, um die Ecke und weiter den Flur entlang. Nick voran, Grissom in der Mitte und Warrick sicherte nach hinten ab.

Die Tür am Ende war offen. Sie blickten in die Halle, schauten sich um und lauschten.

Kampfgeräusche! Irgendwo weiter in dieses Rohrlabyrinth hinein.

Grissom war nicht mehr zu halten.

Geradeaus, links, eine kurze metallene Treppe hoch, wieder links, geradeaus… Die Geräusche würden lauter!

„Aahh…" Das war Sara!

Sie bogen rechts um eine Ecke.

Da! Sara lag am Boden, ein Mann saß auf ihr und würgte sie.

„Runter von ihr!" Grissom packte den Mann und zerrte ihn mit einem Ruck von Sara runter. Warrick und Nick griffen ihn sich und hielten ihn mit ihren Waffen in Schach.

„Sara…" Grissom kniete sich neben ihr nieder und half ihr sich aufzusetzen. „Sara… ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Jj… Ja!" Sie hustete und rieb sich den Hals. „Grissom… Ich hab gewusst, das ihr kommt."

* * *

Die Kerle wurden gefesselt in zwei Polizeiwagen abtransportiert. Die Leiche vonCrazy Ellywurde in einem schwarzen Sack in einen Krankenwagen geschoben.

Sara lag auf einer Bahre in einem anderen Krankenwagen. Zwei Sanitäter versorgten ihre Wunden. Grissom saß daneben und schaute sie an.

„Wir müssen jetzt fahren… Sie muss geröntgt werden… Ich glaube, sie hat ein paar Rippen gebrochen, oder zumindest angebrochen…" Der ältere von beiden Sanitätern blickte Grissom an.

„Ich fahre mit…"

„Ok… Charlie! Fahr los!" Der jüngere Sanitäter schloss die Türen, stieg hinters Lenkrad und fuhr los.

Nick und Warrick blickten ihnen nach.

Warrick zog sein Handy raus und wählte Catherine´s Nummer. „Sie ist ok… Ein bisschen lädiert, aber wohlauf… Sie bringen sie gerade ins Krankenhaus… Grissom fährt mit… Nick und ich kommen euch abholen." Er lauschte kurz. „Ok, bis gleich…" Er legte auf und Nick und er gingen zum Wagen.

To be continued…

* * *

So, Chappi 13 kommt auch noch... Wird es Sara wieder gut gehen, oder trägt sie Schäden davon...

Also, REVIEWS bitte! (ganz lieb guck)


	13. Chapter 13

CSI Kassel: ...ein bißchen GSR? Klar, aber nur ein bißchen...

sunny: Wie das 2te? Sie soll Schäden davontragen! Wer weiss... Ich finde es aber schön, wenn du dich wiederholst (zumindest, was das Lob angeht -gins-)...

firegirl18: ...jetzt gehts weiter...

Nochmal an alle: Dies ist das letzte Chappi! Ich hoffe es hat allen gefallen!

* * *

Chapter 13

Epilog

Die zwei Gorillas, der Kameramann und Bruce waren die Einzigen in der Fabrik gewesen. Bruce wurde als „Bruce Campbell" identifiziert, der Sohn eines reichen Immobilienhais. Sein Vater bestritt, was von den Machenschaften seines Sohnes gewusst zu haben. Und das Gegenteil konnte man ihm auch nicht nachweisen.

Der Kameramann und die beiden Gorillas wurden als ehemalige Strafgefangene aus Virginia identifiziert. Crazy Elly hieß in Wirklichkeit „Elisabeth Willcox", eine Prostituierte aus Los Angeles. Es konnte nicht herausgefunden werden, ob diese Kämpfe an weitere Personen übertragen wurde oder ob noch weitere darin verwickelt waren.

Henry Thomas, der Kerl, den Brass, Grissom und Warrick in der Fabrik gefunden hatten, konnte eine Verbindung zu den dunklen Machenschaften von Bruce Campbell nachgewiesen werden. Seine Fingerabdrücke waren überall auf dem Boxring verteilt.

Alle im Crime Lab arbeiteten fieberhaft an der Auswertung der Beweise, so dass keiner von den Verbrechern jemals wieder auf freien Fuß kommen würde.

* * *

Sara seufzte und blickte gelangweilt vom ihrem Krankenhausbett hinüber zum Fenster. Drei Tage lag sie nun schon hier. Die Wunden begannen zu verheilen und zum Glück waren zwei Rippen nur leicht angeknackst. 

Grissom war nach dieser Odyssee an Schmerz und Pein, im Krankenwagen mit ins Hospital gefahren. Er hatte kein Wort gesprochen, nur ihre Hand gehalten. Als sie ankamen und Sara an die Ärzte der Notaufnahme übergeben und in ein Behandlungszimmer geschoben wurde, war Grissom im Flur zurück geblieben und hatte ihr nachgeschaut.

Seitdem war er noch nicht einmal bei ihr gewesen.

Catherine, Greg, Warrick, Nick, Brass und sogar Dr. Robbins kamen gleich am nächsten Nachmittag mit einem riesigen Blumenstrauß zu ihr ins Krankenhaus. Sara hatte sich riesig gefreut und sich bei allen für ihre Hilfe bedankt. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch solchen Ärger gemacht habe…"

„Ach… Für eine schöne Prinzessin wird man schon mal gerne zum Retter in der Not!" Brass hatte seinen Humor wieder gefunden. Alle lachten.

Auch Greg war wieder zu Späßen aufgelegt. „Also, in Zukunft muss ich mich wohl mit meinen Neckereien ein bisschen zurückhalten… Sonst fang ich mir noch ein blaues Auge oder gar eine gebrochene Nase ein… Mrs. Rocky Balboa lässt grüßen…" Da mussten alle noch mehr lachen. Nach einer Stunde verabschiedeten sich wieder. Sara sollte sich ausruhen.

Und jetzt lag sie hier und starrte aus dem Fenster.

Klopf…klopf…

„Ja, bitte." Sara wandte den Kopf Richtung Tür.

Grissom trat ins Zimmer, er lächelte sie an. „Hey."

„Hey… Ich dachte schon, du hättest mich vergessen…"

„Natürlich nicht… Ich habe an den Beweisen gearbeitet… Diese Kerle werden nie wieder rauskommen. Vielleicht landet Bruce Campbell sogar in der Todeszelle." Er schloss die Tür und setzte sich neben Sara auf einen Stuhl.

„Der Arzt sagt, dass ich morgen nach Hause kann…" Sara setzte sich aufrecht hin.

„Das sind gute Neuigkeiten. Sara… nimm dir ein paar Wochen frei. Fahr irgendwo hin und erhole dich." Grissom legte seine Hand auf ihre.

Sara lächelte. „Grissom, du kennst mich doch. Sobald den Ärzten die Argumente ausgehen, warum ich noch nicht arbeiten soll, bin ich wieder im Labor."

„Ja, das befürchte ich auch." Er seufzte kurz. „Ich werde dich wohl nicht daran hindern können. Uhm… Ok, es wartet noch ein Haufen Papierkram auf mich… Ich sehe dich dann wahrscheinlich in einer Woche wieder auf der Arbeit?" Er erhob sich, ging Richtung Tür und drehte sich noch einmal um. „Bis dann…"

„Klar, bis nächste Woche dann…"

* * *

Sechs Tage später war Sara wieder auf dem Weg ins Crime Lab. 

Die ersten Tage nach der Entlassung aus dem Krankenhaus, war sie erstaunt, wie erschöpft sie war. Aber auch dieses Gefühl hatte sich schnell gegeben. Sie wollte endlich wieder in ihren normalen Alltag zurückkehren.

Sie stand lächelnd in der Tür zum Pausenraum.

„Hey! Unsere Rambo-Braut ist wieder da!" Greg stand auf und umarmte Sara.

Catherine, Nick und Warrick begrüßten sie ebenso herzlich.

„Wo ist Grissom?" Fragend blickte Sara ihre Kollegen und Freunde an.

„Na, wo wohl!" Nick setzte sich wieder hin und biss genüsslich in einen Apfel. „In seiner Gruft… äähh, Verzeihung, in seinem Büro."

„Ich werde dann mal kurz Hallo sagen." Sara drehte sich um und ging den Flur entlang.

Unterwegs begrüßten sie noch andere Mitarbeiter des Crime Lab.

Sara blieb vor der Tür stehen und beobachtete Grissom, wie er sich immer wieder irgendwelche Insekten in einem Glas anschaute und dann hastig Notizen auf ein Papier kritzelte. Sollte sie es wagen, diese eine Frage noch einmal zu stellen/Wer nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt/ Sagte sie zu sich selber.

„Hallo…" Sara klopfte leise an den Türrahmen.

„Hallo Sara. Ich… uhm… Ein berühmter Entomologe hat gerade einen Durchbruch gemacht, was das Fortpflanzungsverhalten der…" Er stockte. „Ääh, nicht so wichtig. Schön, das du wieder da bist."

„Ja, du glaubst nicht, wie mir das Team und die Arbeit gefehlt haben."

„Catherine hat sich schon über Greg beschwert. Sie sagt, wenn du nicht da bist, bekommt sie die doppelte Menge an Scherzen und Sprüchen ab." Grissom lächelte, stand auf und ging um den Schreibtisch herum. Direkt neben Sara blieb er stehen. „Ok, wir haben wieder viel zu tun. Zwei Morde, ein Einbruch… Lass uns zu den anderen gehen." Er wandte sich schon Richtung Tür.

„Ääh, Grissom…?" Sara blickte ihn ein bisschen nervös an.

„Mmh…?"

„Würdest du…"Sie stockte kurz. „Wollen wir am Freitag zusammen essen gehen? Nur ein Essen und…"

Grissom erwiderte nichts, sondern blickte ihr nur direkt ins Gesicht.

Verlegen schaute sie zur Seite. „Vergiss es… Schon gut… Also, Lagebesprechung…" Sie ging einen Schritt Richtung Tür.

„Ja."

„Ja?" Sara drehte sich wieder zu Grissom um.

„Ja. 08:00 pm? Italienisch? Ich hol dich ab, ok?"

„Super! Ich meine… klingt gut."

Dann gingen beide mit einem kleinen, kaum wahrnehmbaren Lächeln auf den Lippen den Flur hinunter zu den Anderen. Es gab viel zu tun.

THE END

* * *

Fertig! Ich weiss, ich weiss, nicht viel GSR, aber schonmal ein Anfang... 

Wie war´s? Sagt es mir bitte!

Ich versuche in den nächsten Tagen meine nächste FF einzustellen -mit GSR-... Also, es lohnt sich -hoff ich doch- mal wieder reinzuschauen!

Bis dann...-ganz doll hoff-


End file.
